1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for supplying bar-like articles such as cigarettes, filter plugs, etc. to a hopper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, for example, in the case where filter plugs are supplied to a plurality of cigarette-producing machines, a plurality of plug-supplying apparatuses are provided below a hopper in which filter plugs are arranged in one direction and received in an accumulated fashion, and each of the plug-supplying apparatuses are connected to the cigarette-producing machines.
Filter plugs received within the hopper are received therein with upper surfaces thereof being flat. However, the quantity of filter plugs to be supplied by plug-supplying apparatus is different or varied in dependence upon the producing speed or operating rate of respective cigarette-producing machines, and therefore, the mode of reduction of filter plugs is not even so that the upper surfaces thereof become rugged surfaces.
Filter plugs supplied to the hopper are normally received into a generally rectangular parallelopiped box so that they are arranged in one direction and in an accumulated fashion, the filter plugs being supplied into the hopper by means of a supplying device constructed as described hereinafter.
The supplying device is composed of a mounting frame that is reversible up and down on which said box is mounted, and a bottom lid that may be opened and closed to close the bottom surface of the box. First, the box is mounted on the mounting frame with the bottom surface of the box directed upward, the bottom surface thereof is closed by the bottom lid after which the box is reversed to adjust the bottom surface to the upper surface of the hopper, and the bottom lid is pulled out and opened whereby filter plugs are supplied into the hopper.
However, the aforesaid bottom lid is composed of a single plate, and it is moved horizontally in a radial direction of the filter plugs and pulled out, and therefore the stroke thereof becomes extremely great and the entire apparatus becomes large-scaled.
Furthermore, since when the filter plugs are supplied, the upper surface of the filter plugs within the hopper are in the form of rugged surfaces due to the difference in falling speeds, a portion of the filter plugs falling from the box is rolled slantwise from a raised portion toward a depressed portion to cause a disturbance of attitude, thus posing inconvenience such that the filter plugs disturbed in attitude tend to be clogged failing to provide a smooth supply of bar-like articles.